Beckett in Hunt: Lost Scenes
by lebesgue
Summary: What happened while Castle was with his father making mischief in Paris? In NY Beckett tried to keep her head cool, but she was terrified ... (I am not native English. The Story is available in Spanish. Beckett en Hunt: Escenas Perdidas.)
1. Focus Kate!

What happened while Castle was with his father making mischief in Paris? In NY Beckett tried to keep her head cool, but she was terrified ...

* * *

Kate Beckett held her breath as she stared at the cell phone in her hand. What was that? A shot? She suddenly had lost communication with Castle and the last she had heard was ... a shot. Damm it. Recall... _The number you are calling does not exist or is out of coverage..._ She would have killed the woman of that recording right now. She looked up and took a deep breath to calm down.

- Were you able to track it? - She asked FBI technicians in the room.

- Fontainebleau Forest, southeast Paris. It's a huge area. - Said an agent pointing a map on the big screen.

- A forest? - She exclaimed puzzled.

The detective tried to focus on the last call. Castle seemed less sorry, she would say that he was relieved to hear her, and he looked like he was wanting to tell her something. That encouraged her for a second, but an idea crossed her mind: these might have been his last words. She was about to break down.

- Esposito! - she shouted without realizing that he was besides her- Sorry. I want to know what's in that damn forest. Neither plant nor animal. Only roads, houses, that sort of things.

- Understood. As you wish- He said just before running off.

She crossed her arms and bit a fingernail while trying to synthesize information. Rick's attitude had changed ... What if Castle was on the right path? What if he'd been able to find anything? She made a gesture for Ryan to come over.

-Watch movements in Castle's accounts. - She said quietly.

- Done. - And he left.

If Alexis was the real target of the kidnapping perhaps Rick had come to prepare the ransom money. She thought that if her boyfriend had reached that point, he have been helped by some close friends. She remembered that a Derrick Storm novel was set in France. She looked at her mobile screen still in her hand and dialed a number.

-Martha, this is Beckett.

Castle's mother was frightened but the detective lied saying that there was no significant developments.

- Martha, listen I need to know what contacts have Richard in Paris.


	2. Loose Ends

Kate sat at the table in the room where they had all the information about the case. She would not stop for a coffee. She knew that if she did it, she would remember some Castle's nonsense. She felt her cop armor would not last much more.

He reviewed all the recent clues. One of them was the airplane robbed in Paris from a Russian billionaire. The kidnappers had gone to Brussels to pick up the girls and take them back to Paris. They were very considerate thieves to leave the plane in the same city where they had borrowed it. It looked like a pizza delivery. Although the report Esposito had gotten from Interpol was rather detailed, she needed more information.

And moreover... why Alexis was the target of an international abduction? It could not be for money. Castle was not a billionaire and this kidnapping seemed very expensive.

- Beckett - Ryan said poking his head through the door with a report in his hand.

* * *

Both she and her partner came to the conclusion that Castle had been collecting money from various accounts to have a good amount of cash.

- Ryan, how many people could be involved in the kidnapping directly and indirectly? Half dozen?

- Easy.

- I do not know Ryan, I think that with these few million dollars the kidnappers would end only with some money for a whim, but not to start a new life.

- I feel the same way. But if not for the money, what can be what they want?

Beckett walked a few steps around the room lost in her thoughts, hoping to find an answer. A knock on the door took her from her concentration. It was Castle's mother accompanied by an cop.

- Martha! - Said surprised - You did not have come in person, we would have sent someone.

- Darling, I can not keep still and I feel more useful doing something. - She handed two agendas. - That's all I found. If Richard has an important contact in Paris should be here noted.

- Thank you, Martha. - Said with a glimmer of hope.

Beckett gave Ryan one book and she keep the other, they sat at the table to take a quick look. Martha stood watching the photos and papers on the meeting table. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw photos of Alexis taken by the kidnapper. She looked away and then her blood frozen when she saw the sketches of a old man face. She took one of them and watched it with open mouth.

- Martha? - that was all Beckett could say before Castle's mother fainted.


	3. U-turn

- Are you sure, Martha? - Beckett asked softly, they had had an intimate talk after her boyfriend's mother regained consciousness.

They were alone in the waiting room. Martha curled up in an armchair with a glass of water in her hands and Kate in front of her, sitting on the edge of a chair with her elbows on her legs.

She took a breath before answering.

- Darling, I have over forty years trying to fill the void he left me.

She watched again the sketch of white hair man who, according to Beckett, had tortured her granddaughter's kidnapper.

- Not a day goes by that I don't remember him. It's as if it happened yesterday. It's him. He is Richard's father.

Kate handed her the box of Kleenex and patted her shoulder to try to soothe her. Then the detective thanked her and apologized to investigate further.

Unfortunately Martha did not have any relevant information about the man that might give some clue. Kate looked at the portraits and inadvertently began to find some similarities between Rick and sketch man.

Then it came into her mind that all she had heard of her boyfriend's father was from _that woman_. A double CIA agent who proved to be a Russian KGB agent. _She_ said Rick's father had used some influence to give Richard access to CIA information for documenting his novels. _That bitch_ could have lied them and besides, she was already dead.

Her brain was launched. She took the forensic report about the kidnapper tortured. She read it again. Finally Kate preferred to call Lanie to confirm details.

- I've only seen that kind of tortures in old-fashioned professional. Without sophisticated tools like now. Only pliers, needles, a knife, some matches ... - Lanie explained.

- I get the picture. And on a scale of 1 to 10... how effective they are?

- 12. Seriously, I assure you that the kidnapper said all he knew before they finished with him.

- That's what I wanted to know. Thanks Lanie, I owe you one more.

- Kate, wait...

- I'm fine, Lanie. - She said summoning all her strength, as if saying it out loud would make it to be true.

- Okay, wonder-woman, but if you want to talk... just call me.

Kate breath to refocus. So the KGB _bitch_ was not lying after all. Castle's father is a CIA agent. A very good one, if at his age he was still alive, she thought. Surely he was in the CIA during the Cold War. Perhaps it is no coincidence that so many Russians appear in this case, after all.


	4. Turning point

Beckett continued investigating. In a weak moment she was tempted to try to communicate with Castle. But then she remembered that Espo had not yet informed about the forest. She rose from her chair to look toward his table, but he was not there.

Then Ryan came up with fresh information, looking at his face it seemed important.

- The only French interesting is Gaston ... I don't know how to pronounce his last name, but googling I found that works for the French Ministry of Defense - Ryan handed her a report.

Beckett took a quick look.

- What about the rest of French people? - Asked.

- French women- Ryan corrected - Actresses and models of a few years ago.

Ryan watched as the detective remained poker-faced, but he would say that the vein of her forehead was swelling. She left ran shouting "Good job, Ryan!".

Beckett ran to the office of Captain Gates for asking her to try to accelerate the research through Castle's contact. When she arrived, she saw through the glass that Gates and Esposito were gathered. Both were standing, serious and crestfallen. They were not talking. Before the detective had time to knock the captain saw her and motioned for her to enter.

- Thank you sir. I need your the OK to ... - Beckett paused when saw how they looked at her.

Bad news, sure.

They made no mention of speaking.

She wait for a second that she feel eternal.

- Sir? Espo? What is it? - she asked, looking from one to the other, waiting for someone to say something.

- In the forest, Kate ... it seems there have been a confrontation. - Javier said, but stopped unable to continue.

- ... And? - Beckett said while holding his breath.

Gates and Esposito saw how the detective made an effort not to gesticulate holding all her emotions in the depths of her mind.

- They found corpses. We are waiting for the description. - Gates finally said.

At that point she felt a twinge in the chest and an unbearable pressure on her head that forced her to go back a few wobbly steps and lean against the wall. She cringed, held her head in her temples with both hands and closed his eyes.

When both the Captain, Espo and she thought she was going to collapse, she drew strength from somewhere deep inside her. She opened her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek.

- Damn you, Castle! - She said by a blow on the wall with his fist, which shook the louvre shutter.

She was very good at transform any emotion in anger.


	5. Tension

Gates responded keeping her composture, because it was what her rank of captain demanded, but she also shared the suffering of her detective.

Esposito, more aware of the hell that her partner was living, thought in trying to comfort her somehow. He raised a hand to pat on her arm, but stopped halfway.

Kate Beckett kept fists tightly clenched, looking to the ground. Her ears were ringing. She lowered his head, breathed deeply a few times and got up again, ready for battle.

" Espo, take care Castle's mother, please. She's not used to this. Make she don't worry." Said absently.

" As you wish." Javi responded just before disappearing through the door.

She was left alone with the captain. At that time Victoria Gates thought that Beckett became detective faster than her, and, if she wanted, she could become captain quicker than her too.

A warning message appeared on the computer monitor of Gates. It was the information they were waiting for Interpol.

There were no pictures. There was only the description of the bodies found, in technical and brief English. Kate stared at the screen. Her brain was working full steam. She read on her own lightning fast, while Gates was reading aloud the information on the screen.

The victims were all men, so Alexis was out.

All but one had professional military gear and looked like war-hardened men, with scars and tattoos.

With the last one Kate held her breath because the corpse was in a coat, but he was described like a man with grizzled beard and curly hair.

The detective closed her eyes before the captain had finished reading. It was incredible, but she had regained the hope again. Castle was not among the victims!.

" Thank God! " Gates said when finished reading.

She looked Beckett and she was surprised to see her in a flood of tears while watching the screen. Now they were tears of happiness.


	6. Rise

Kate was devouring leftovers from Chinese food from last night, or was it two nights ago? she had no idea. She had hardly slept in the last days. Some naps on the couch in the precint and double espressos were what kept her afloat.

Her stomach had been all in a knot these days, but now she had relaxed enough to allow to pass the first few bites and then she realized that she was starving.

Before she raid the fridge of the rest room she had been talking to her captain about her last deductions without compromising too much personal information. Now she was mentally reviewing the conversation they had had in Gates' office a few minutes ago.

She had told Gates that watching the way of torturing she suspected the man of the sketch could be a CIA professional.

" Why the CIA, detective? " Asked the captain puzzled.

" It seems to be someone from the old guard. " Was the only thing Kate said trying to sound convincing.

Gates sighed and looked at some reports. There were not certain it was true, but neither any evidence to say otherwise.

" Besides, Captain, it is strange to take that plane in Paris, isn't it? Look, all staff of the Russian billionaire owner of the plane looks normal, but there is a regular Russian pilot who has a spotless military record and is overqualified for his position."

Gates took off her glasses as she looked at Beckett, surprised by the resilience of the detective, that except for the mascara running, had refocused on the case like that.

" Are you suggesting ... that pilot could be a protected member by the Russian government, someone from the old KGB, for example?"

Kate nodded. She suspected that Alexis was the bargaining chip any unfinished business between Castle's father and a Russian agent. But she could not stating it to the captain without disclosing the relationship.

" Well, assuming it's a reckoning between spies, detective, how Mr. Castle's daughter fits into this? " Asked Gates trying to square the facts.

Beckett kept her poker face and lied to her boss:

" You know Castle, sir. Maybe when he was inquiring for his spy novels he did something that angered someone in the KGB."

The captain sighed again.

" Maybe the contact of Castle in Paris can tell us something, sir." Beckett said trying to arouse the interest of her Captain.

Gates began to doubt. Beckett was just guessing. She did not like hunches, but they were running out of evidences.

At that moment more information came from Interpol. Both bent to read the screen.

" Damn me!" Gates exclaimed "They said that the crime scene indicates that there was a single shooter in the forest and there are traces of a vehicle that left the area."

" It had to be a professional in order to eliminate all, sir." Beckett remarked.

Beckett's intuition was all they had to keep pulling the thread. The decision was in Gates' hands. She looked at the detective, looked exhausted, and no wonder.

" Go eat something, detective. It's time to seek help from the upper echelons."

It was the last thing Gates said with the phone in her hand to make some calls, before sending her to the break room.


	7. Strength

The detective was still scraping one of the Chinese food cartons when Castle's mother came into the rest room. She was so focused trying to catch the last noodle that she did not see Martha until she sat opposite her.

" Martha! " Kate said surprised " you still here? "

" Oh, I don't know how Richard can be so many hours with people running here and there on this place so ... functional. " She said upset.

" Feng Shui is not used in police stations. That would calm the suspects. " She said while mouthing the last noodle caught.

Beckett noticed how Martha stared at her for a few seconds in silence. Castle had the same habit. Kate smiled almost imperceptibly remembering him.

" Cop joke " said Kate to break the silence.

" Telling jokes? " said Martha relieved " it must be that you have an intuition."

Kate smiled and frowned.

" I see it in your eyes " Martha said gesturing with his hand.

The detective looked thoughtful. So evident?. When she thought about Castle she felt like as the clouds stay away on a gray day and let the sunlight. She was not aware that other people noticed it.

" I do not know how you do it, " said Kate while Castle's mother listened attentively " both you and C... _Rick_ have that optimistic contagious strength..."

She put the food away and grabbed Martha's hands.

" ... that fills me with life " Kate said containing her emotion.

Martha squeezed back and kept silent. The detective was so unlike any woman that her son had dated before ...

" Richard ... had chage my life so very much, Martha. " Said sheepishly.

" And you to him, darling". She smiled.

" Do you think so? " She sincerely asked looking into her eyes " I sometimes think that I only serve to crush his inner big kid."

Martha smiled and squeezed her hand.

" That is just what Richard needs, Katherine " the detective looked at her quizzically " someone to keep his feet on the ground, bringing him to reality. Otherwise he would remain living in their world of parties and Ferraris."

The detective became pensive. It made sense what Martha said. Certainly nothing close to the stark reality that a homicide detective.

Through the window Beckett saw detective Esposito running across the openroom. She got up alarmed, Martha turned her head.

Javi made a sign puttinghis right hand to his ear peeking through the door. It was enough to make Beckett understand him and she come out running after him without a word.

Castle's mother also followed them at a brisk pace.


	8. A father

Kate came at lightning speed in the room where everyone was waiting, with the FBI and Captain Gates in the foreground. She throw herself to the phone on the desk, which had a call waiting light. She picked up before regaining breath.

" Detective..." she breathed "...Beckett...". She stood listening breathlessly, more by anxiety than by physical effort.

A barely audible voice in English with foreign accent answered. She did not understand anything, but she heard noises as if the handset was passing hands.

" BECKETT! " She heard from the other line, with the same joy that people used to shout 'It's a boy!'

" ... Ca? " She took a breath. "CASTLE!?" She said with the same disbelief that is used to ask 'Are you sure!?'

Everyone in the room froze waiting for the detective will confirm what she just said. They watched as Beckett's face changed from having a frown to a wide smile. Her gaze met Martha, who came through the door, frightened.

" Wait Castle!, I put handsfree!" Said the detective.

She pressed a button and stepped back, the phone became a chatterbox machine.

"...greed. Hello 12th precinct! Here Richard Castle with his beautiful daughter! Safe and sound! Say something Alexis ...

" Hello everyone from Paris!"

The hall became gibberish. Greetings and cheers from one to others. Kate waved Castle's mother to come closer.

" Castle! " Kate yelled to the phone to be heard " Your mother is here!"

" RICHARD! ALEXIS! " Martha yelled completely excited.

" ... Mother, don't shout so, we have heard you through the window" He teased.

" Grandma! Love you! " She heard from Alexis.

" I love you too, darling! And your crazy father too. What else!"

The comment caused laughters from the audience.

" Okay, understood, mother. Sorry. Sorry for being such ...well... being like_ I am_!"

That also started a few laughs.

Captain Gates, who conveniently had remained silent, talked.

" Mr. Castle! " Gates' serene tone calmed the atmosphere.

" Oh! Captain Gates. Sorry sir, sorry sir, sorry sir, sor..."

" Mr. Castle, listen! " She interrupted him. Absolute silence reigned in the room.

"..."

"Mr. Castle. I want you to know that the team has been working day and night to follow your subtle elephant footprints across the pond. I order you to apologize to Detective Beckett as a man should do. In private."

Beckett seemed very strange what Gates had just said. It crossed her mind that she might suspect something. Kate put pocker face. Across the line Castle did not dare to speak.

"And one more thing, Mr. Castle."

"Y... Yes, sir?"

"Congratulations"

"Th.. Thank you, sir."


	9. A man

Beckett was listening to the coffee machine bubbling. She just enjoyed the simplicity of doing a daily task. She could not do it in the last days. Kate was alone in the break room. She had left Castle talking loudly on the phone with Espo and Ryan. They were making gibes between them, as they always did.

She breathed deeply and looked through the window. People flitted from side to side of the open room congratulating each other. The kidnapping had ended. She still wanted to find out the heart of the matter, but now was not the moment to overwhelm Alexis and Castle with questions. She would have to wait for them to return.

Her cell phone rang. Hidden number. She automatically answered.

" Beckett "

" ... Kate ... " She heard, feeling the sweetness and nervousness in his voice.

" Castle " She said softly, as she went to close the doors of the rest room.

" Kate, forgive what I put you through, forgive me, please... " He began to explain deeply regretted.

" No, Castle. No. " She interrupted quickly, in a more rough way than she had wanted.

She took a steadying breath, the smell of coffee filled her body, her mouth watered.

" Kate, Kate, Kate, understand me, please " He insisted. He wanted her to hear.

" Castle. Listen. I don't have to forgive you anything. " She said calmer.

" But... " He said.

" Watch Castle, I'm not angry. I don't know what kind of ... monster you think I am."

" But Gates said... "

" But Gates nothing, Castle. Listen, of course that one hour ago I would had ... " Beckett pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

" Beaten my head against the wall, wouldn't you?" He helped.

" Yes. For example. " She said nodding.

" I'm so sorry, Kate. " He said embarrassed and ashamed.

" But ... " She said as she picked up the coffee and sat at a high table.

" Oh, there's a 'but', thank God. " He said in a low voice theatrically.

" But now, Castle, the happiness I feel knowing that you and Alexis are safe has made me forget all that I have suffered.

" ... "

"In addition, one of the most admirable things about you is that capacity to love yours with that bit of ... _madness_. It would not be fair that I had to forgive you for one of the qualities that I like most about you."

" ... "

She stared at the cup of steaming coffee.

" ¿Castle? " She asked shy.

" ... Impressive, detective Beckett. As always you talk. " He answered sweetly.

Kate laughed.

She wanted so much to hug him, to kiss him ...

She had so much to ask. What happend in that forest? What had he done?.

Kate had been suppressing so many feelings during the last days ... Thank God everything had ended OK.

Suddenly tears welled in her eyes. One by one. It was like letting her mind flow through them, to relieve the pressure of her soul.

" Kate, Are you still there? "

" ... Come back soon ... Rick. " She said as serene as she could.

He noticed the emotion and urgency in her voice. He also took a while to answer and when he did he could barely contain his feelings, saying: "Right now, Kate. Right now."


	10. Impatience

Kate looked at the "Welcome home" banner she had helped Martha to hang.

"The best is, darling, that it serves both for a kidnapping and an appendectomy." Castle's mother said from the kitchen.

She laughed and agreed.

The orange sunset light was filling the loft lounge. However she had wake up a couple of hours ago. Castle and Alexis had left Paris early morning local time. They would arrive to NY on empty estomach in the early evening so Martha had found the perfect excuse to make a super breakfast.

Kate received a short message from Castle. They had landed in the airport. They had not wanted her to go to pick them up. Better for her, because waiting at the airport was worse than waiting at home. Despite that, it was being a very long wait.

She had a sore back and it was not surprising. After speaking with Castle by phone last night she received by e-mail a report from the embassy in which explained the official version of the rescue. It did not fit with what the workteam had managed to deduce with so much effort, so Beckett had stayed until dawn reviewing the case.

When Gates arrived early in the morning to the precinct and found her half asleep at her desk, ordered her to go home. She had fallen like a rock in her bed and slept until late afternoon, when Martha call her to announce the welcome plan for Richard and Alexis. She would have preferred to sleep until Castle woke her banging on the door of her apartment.

She decided to call to the precinct to make the time pass faster and hear what they had figured out this morning by the way.

"Yo."

"Espo, this's Beckett"

"Heeeeeey, the detective with Dracula's schedule" Javi scoffed.

"If I'm ever bloodthirsty you will be the first one" she replied banter "Anything new?"

"'Anything' did you say? Well, you choosed the wrong day to sleep."

"Just tell me. " she said impatiently.

"Okay. The official news from France speak of a robbery attempt last night at Palais Le Bon in Paris. So far so normal, but look at the social networks ... I send you a video."

Kate saw in a pretty decent quality recording how explosions were heard in the Parisian night, followed by many shots noises. The person recording zoomed in showing flashes inside a palace. After a few minutes there was silence.

"A robbery? That was an assault!" Said detective Beckett.

"Of course it was an assault ... Wait Beckett. I put the speakerphone ..."

"Hey, Beckett" Ryan said "guess who is the owner of _Pa-la-is... _well, the mansion"

"Let me guess. Russian billionaire?" Kate said frustrated.

"Bingo!" said Kevin.

Kate dropped into the armchair. She did not have thought about it. How the hell?

" Damn it! It was in front of our faces all the time" She said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

" Hey! Don't beat yourself. Everything looks like easier when you know the solution. We had no reason to watch about the properties of the Russian guy."

That was true, and had not obtained a search warrant based only on conjectures.

"Well, guys. Forget it for now. Is Gates over there?"

Ryan and Esposito surreptitiously turned to look at Captain's office. She was taking on the phone gesturing and looking angry.

"She is ... _VERY_ busy, Beckett." Espo replied gravely.

"Yes, a little bird has told her that Deputy Chief of Missions of CIA made a whirlwind trip to Paris." Ryan said.

"Really? Then we were on the right track! " Exclaimed the detective.

"But..." said Espo.

"But...?" Beckett replied confused.

"But officially .." Ryan explained "... nobody has confirmed it. Moreover FBI, CIA and NS have ratified the version we got from Interpol. Which ensures that the gendarmes found Castle's daughter in an abandoned office building thanks to a mysterious and timely witness, who are in custody, and there is no trace of the kidnappers.

"Fairy Tales" said Beckett angry.

"Real Liars" said Espo impotent.

"Maybe Castle could clarify something when he get back" said Ryan trying reassure them.

" Ha! Castle will tell us that he was who rescued Alexis armed with his verbosity and perspicacity" tired Beckett said.

" Hey! Don't say that! We'll tell on him" Espo said jokingly.

Kate laughed and said goodbye to them, promising that she and Castle would go to the precinct as they could.

At that point Martha ran into the room.

"Katherine, I hope you know about baking because I have a cake in the oven for an hour and seems like a soup!"

"Yeah, sure, let's see ... " Kate said as she stood up and tried to remember the morning tv shows she used to watch when was younger and had hangover...


	11. Apotheosis

A tingling in the nape woke Kate.

After a few seconds of daze she became aware of where she was.

She was in her bed, in her apartment, sunlight streaming through the window. The tingling that had awakened her was Castle's breath. He had embraced covering her back. He also slept. It was normal after making love to fall exhausted. Kate huddled seeking the warmth of his skin and fit their naked bodies spooning.

An untimely snoring in her ear broke the romantic scene. She jumped and sat up. Castle also woke up. He sleepily opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the bed, ready to get up. Her naked back... a beautiful view that every man would want to see when waking up.

"Come heeeeeere." He said extending his arm around her waist. She could not escape.

She said nothing, just smiled and turned her face. Their eyes met. She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Hmm. Don't go jogging today. It's too early." He said sleepy holding her hand.

"Castle, it isn't 'early'. You landed a few hours ago, is jet-lag" She replied laughing and getting into bed with him, now face to face.

"Hmmm? Ah, I remember! ... Kinky... You told my mother and Alexis we had to go to the precinct but instead of that you brought me here."

"Well... guilty ..." She said. They looked each other eyes. He smiled mischievously, she smiled sheepishly.

"If someone finds out you put the police sirens to skip red lights, you are going to have problems, detective." Said pushing her a lock of hair.

"Needless to say it really was a police _emergency_." She answered with her forefinger stroking his chin.

"Yeah...I noticed it when you tried _possessing me_ on the stairs" He said bowing his head, she laughed remembering it. "I think some books accidentally fell to the kitchen sink. These steps are dangerous!"

Both were silent contemplating each other like two lovers. He fascinated by her messy long hair, her white smile and sparkling brown eyes. She was engrossed in his fierce look and rascal smile, which became even more playful when he ran his fingers through her collarbone and continued slowly to touch her nipple with chilling smoothness.

Kate thought that they had to go to the precinct, but also thought they could go _later_.

Castle now moved his hand to her legs, caressing the inner side of her thighs and moving upward until he felt her wet heat. Then Kate closed her legs tightly to feel his hand and prevent escape. She grabbed his arm and moved her hips to feel more pleasure. He felt her strong grip. He saw her closing her eyes and opening her mouth to breathe deeply. Watching her was VERY exciting.

It would be difficult for his aching body respond again to the excitement. He considered himself lucky to have fulfilled his role of vigorous lover once earlier. But he was willing to make her enjoy.

"I see you're not going to be content with only once ... " Rick whispered in her ear.

She obviously was not for conversations. Kate moaned as the only answer.

"Mmmh ... you are so damn sexy" He whispered again.

Kate continued moaning with every movement of Castle's expert and brazen hand.

"... wild ... insatiable ..."

With a smooth hip movement she suggested to advance to most remote areas ...

"... like our first night together ..."

Castle suddenly removed his hand, causing her to open her eyes upset.

He looked at her very serious.

"WHAT!" She said numbly.

"... Tell me you believe me." He said dryly.

"WHAT!?" Kate exclaimed again.

Castle's voice became narrator mode:

_"The father of the beautiful young woman kidnapped sets a trap to experts spies ... in the confusion caused by an explosion, he has the calm to detonate a supercool spy watch ..." _said shrilly_ "... and undertake with his daughter an escape through the streets of Paris at night... thereby achieving... save their lives."_

After reciting the paragraph, stared at her smiling and raising an eyebrow.

At that point she felt as if a part of her brain that had been asleep, woke up. She saw clearly for the first time in her life.

She loved him.

He loved Richard Castle as she thought she could never love a man.

She lifted her hand and caressed his face, his hair ... she knew this moment would be etched in her memory forever. Saying the first ILY in bed was not her style so she said:

"I believe you, Richard Castle"

They kept looking into each other eyes. He noticed Kate's cheeks were flushed, but said nothing. By the soundness of her response he concluded that she was not lying so ...

"Jackpot!" He said cheerfully.

Then Rick smiled, leaned over Kate to kiss sensually her mouth and then slide his hand causing a new moan that was muffled by their playful tongues.

Kate stood back to see his face, breathless. There he was. Watching her with his hard masculine look, without missing a single detail. She had never felt so desired. He had never been so sexy. She had never wanted him so badly.

He kept stimulating her with his strong fingers, she was holding his hand tightly so he could not make the same joke again. She moaned holding his gaze . Moaned again. He kissed her, she quickly pulled him away. Breathless. She wanted eye contact. Now she held her breath closing her eyes, but she opened them quickly. Then moved her legs. Her body was invaded by the heat of desire. She drifted. She moaned and yelled.

Castle stopped surprised and looked at his crotch. There it was. Unbelievable. Kate looked up, panting. They looked at each other and she nodded. Rick looked for a condom. He put on it quickly and easily while she kept looking him more and more exciting.

There he go. He placed avobe her. They stared and kissed briefly, because Kate pulled him away and looked his eyes. He understood the game. She wanted to be aware that it was HE who was making love to her. Still looking at her he slid his body and finally pushed. Both yells invaded the bedroom. Hips game. Lunges. Soft and deep. Fast and shallow. Delicacy and fury. Tenderness and passion. Eye contact. Shouting together. Hot. Very hot. Urgency. Tense muscles. More urgency. Now. Yes. Eyes Closed. Climax. Pops and shouts. Bursts. Bursts. Bursts...

Both breathlessly opened their eyes to see each other. Sweating. Trembling. Dizzy. Happy.

They smile. They hug. Spooning. A few seconds.

A few minutes.

Peace.

Tranquility.

And they fall asleep again.

* * *

THE END

* * *

_I want to thank all the readers and reviewers. I enjoyed writing it (and traslating it into English), I hope you've enjoyed reading it too. :)_

_I also want to 'thank' screenwriters of 'Hunt' for leaving so many holes in my mind that I had to start writing this. Would they do it on purpose?_

_I wish next season we could see Beckett riding her Harley and Castle wearing smaller shirts. Meanwhile I stay here ... looking for inspiration for more fanfics. :)_


End file.
